hannabarbera_presents_the_jetsonsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Jetson Christmas Carol
"A Jetson Christmas Carol" is the forty-first and final episode of season two, and the sixty-fifth overall. Premise As a result of showing his dislike of all things Christmas, three ghostly robotic apparitions visit the greedy Spacely to show him the error of his ways, from his past mistakes to what his current mistakes are and how it will affect his future. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters * Judy Jetson (main story and alternate future in dream) (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Elroy Jetson (main story and alternate future in dream) (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Jane Jetson (main story and alternate future in dream) (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * George Jetson (main story; flashback in dream; alternate future in dream) (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Astro (Voiced by Don Messick) * Uniblab (no lines) * R.U.D.I. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cosmo Spacely (main story and flashback in dream) (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Rosie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Orbitty (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Toy Robot Cat (only appearance) (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Marsley (only appearance; dream only) (Voiced by Allan Melvin) * Ghost of Christmas Past (only appearance; dream only) (Voiced by Don Messick) * Fred Flintstone (flashback in dream only; no lines; cameo) * Wilma Flintstone (flashback in dream only; no lines; cameo) * Mrs. Spacely (flashback in dream and photo) * Ghost of Christmas Present (only appearance; dream only) (Voiced by Allan Melvin) * Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be (only appearance; no lines; dream only) * Vet (only appearance) Locations * Earth ** Orbit City *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetson home *** Mall **** Mooningdale's *** Spacely Space Sprockets *** Spacely Lemonade (only appearance; flashback in dream only) Objects * Chutes * Visaphone Vehicles * Space cars Cast Notes/trivia * On The Jetsons: Season 2, Volume 2, this is the twentieth episode. * This episode is a parody of Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol. * In this episode, technology is so advanced and the kids have become so lazy, that they are being feed and wiped without using their own hands. * Mooningdale's is a parody of Bloomingdale's. * Young George is drawn the same way he looked when the Rejuvenex de-aged him in "Boy George". * Fred and Wilma Flintstone, from The Flintstones, cameo as fictional characters at the drive-in movie theater, even though two years later they met the Jetsons in the crossover movie, The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. Errors * Spacely is clearly at least a decade older than George, yet in the flashback, they are about the same age. * The only excusable reasoning for spirit robots is that it's a dream. * Mrs. Spacely has gone back and forth between being called Stella and Petunia, but in this episode, she's out of the blue called Starla. * Even as a flashback, Mrs. Spacely looks awfully differently, from somewhat changed facial features, to brown hair and a tan. Home media * US: The Jetsons: Season 2, Volume 2 DVD released by Warner Archive Collection on November 11, 2011. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on George Jetson Category:Episodes focusing on Cosmo Spacely Category:Episodes focusing on Astro Category:Episodes focusing on Orbitty Category:Christmas-related presentations